


Jealousy

by Fcntcsy



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Horror, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Smut, jennifers body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcntcsy/pseuds/Fcntcsy
Summary: Needy seems to find everything indecipherable; Jennifer seems to love it.
Relationships: Chip Dove/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Jennifer Check & Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything of substance in sooo long... I hope that this is sufficient. :) I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I'll be trying to update it often since I've had some free time. Needy and Jennifer deserved better.

_(A thin sheen of sweat clung to Needy’s limbs as she struggled to rouse herself from the terrible nightmare she was having. It wasn’t the first time - the recurring dreams had disturbed her sleep for a week and a half now, almost always revolving around the same theme: death. The gruesome figure that lingered in the shadows of tall-standing trees, looming over her even from a distance, all snarling fangs and piercing hunger that lead directly to her. A dark hood disguised its identity as it stayed still, facing the opposite direction but acutely aware._

_Something burned inside of Needy each time it began to turn around; a pain that spread in reverse of any she had experienced, extending from her fingertips and pulsing deeply in the center of her chest. It was unlike any other sensation brought upon by a dream, far different than the ache she sometimes felt when she dreamt about Jennifer, or the sweet feelings that resided with her the rest of the day when Chip managed to find himself in her fantasy world at night. The burning followed her out of her dream briefly but intensely, and even when it was gone, she felt its presence like humidity in the air._

_This dream was different: where she usually jolted into consciousness only seconds before its face was revealed, she instead lay restlessly, trapped between the light of reality and the horror inside of her mind. Her breath tightened and she gasped, squeezing her eyes tight and clenching her fists, desperately willing herself to wake up. Each time she opened them her breathing became more labored, glimpses of the blurry face amplifying her physical distress. “Please,” she sobbed around thick air, grasping at nothing. Not even dirt filled the gaps between her fingers, and the figure was growing closer like the scorching feeling, ready to strangle her and make her pay-_

_Beating on the ground like a dog locked in a cage, she screamed, screwed her eyes shut with finality. Everything was silent beneath her shrill cries, not jarred by the threatening figure and soon-to-be victim kneeling before it. There was no sign of life aside from her own. Death surrounded and circled, taunted and beckoned._

_And with no warning, she had slipped back into her bedroom, the quilted duvet against her skin serving as a sign that it was over. Needy scrambled to rise from the mattress, ignoring her unsteady limbs as she heaved into the tin trash can next to her bed. She sobbed as she vomited, clutching at her heart; the vile had antagonized the already prominent affliction._

_“Jennifer,” she called out weakly, coughing bitterly around her words. “Please. Please.”_

_But, as always, Jennifer didn’t come. No one did. Her voice didn’t extend beyond the plastered hallways of her house which remained vacant as she sank down to her knees once more.)_

-+-

“Don’t you dare try to tell me you have prior _commitments,_ Needy,” Jennifer drawled, rolling her eyes for emphasis. “This is totally vital for our friendship.”

Needy sighed, slouching back into her seat. The barely-audible ticking of a clock that hung above their heads had been fraying her nerves for the past twenty minutes, rendering her unfocused on anything but. She knew that her hypersensitivity stemmed from the anxious state last night’s hell had put her in, but couldn’t help but feel frustrated still. “I told you already,” Needy replied halfheartedly. “I can’t plan my time with Chip around your sporadic ideas. I told him that I’d see him tonight.”

Jennifer sighed dramatically, knocking her shoulder into Needy’s. “Come on,” she whined. “You two can reschedule your virginal grope session for another day. I need you to come with me this time, and I promise, I won’t try to crash your shit again.” 

The lack of regard that Jennifer had for the relationship between Chip and Needy was not newly founded. It had erupted gradually over the past months, inching slowly towards swallowing them whole. The amount of parties and camp trips - even spontaneous shopping escapades - that had taken precedence over Needy’s time with him were beginning to accumulate, along with the guilt that came with it. Even so, she found herself agreeing over and over again, and in the end, the happiness she got from being with Jennifer tended to override her initial hesitation. 

Once, when her and Chip were only starting out, Jennifer had coaxed her into ditching a movie date with him for a spur of the moment expedition into the woods. _(“When does my mom ever decide to leave town in her boyfriend’s car and hide the keys in such a glaringly obvious place?)_ They had taken the back roads of Devil’s Kettle - didn’t they all seem like back roads? - past the highway, where the silence radiated off of the metallic blue Chevrolet in waves, engulfing them from wheel to wheel. Needy had felt uneasy about the idea of wandering through the dark, two defenseless young girls in the woods, but Jennifer had brushed past her worries, soothing them like a tongue against a fresh wound. 

_(“We’re fine, Needy.” Jennifer’s voice, albeit biting, had a soft undertone - one that was reserved for Needy and only Needy. She had never heard her use it outside of their conversations, and even within, it was sometimes difficult to find. Jennifer snaked her hand between where Needy’s own were tightly clasped, betraying the anxiety that she always failed to hide. “I promise, I wouldn’t lead you to your own death like this. I mean, that’s cliché as fuck.”_

_Needy had chuckled despite the situation. Jennifer had a special way of breaking her down, melting her usual hardened exterior to putty in her hands. “I forgot that you’re so unscripted,” Needy quipped. “Maybe I thought you were going to make a right towards the river.”_

_Without warning, Jennifer hit the breaks, veering sharply towards the left. “Have to keep you on your toes, then,” she said with a smirk, regaining control of the wheel as quickly as she lost it. Needy grabbed the side of her seat as the car surged forward, wobbling slightly at the steep slope. Her heart rate picked up beat with the ignition, and she had to remind herself she trusted Jennifer with her life.)_

“I can tell him something came up,” Needy said with a hint of resignation. “With my mom or something.” It was a rarity that she lied to Chip about why she suddenly couldn’t make it; she was upfront with him, jeopardizing the already thin line of civility between him and Jennifer to maintain the honesty between them. It wasn’t as though he was oblivious to the relationship she and Jennifer shared. With the dull ache of the dream still lingering, Needy felt like seeing Chip’s faltering smile would be like the final jenga block to knock down the ever-growing tower. 

Unsurprisingly, Jennifer’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Not even half as much convincing as I’d prepared, and you’ve already thought of a lie to tell your boyfriend.” It was Needy who rolled her eyes now, trying to ignore Jennifer’s self-congratulatory expression. “Keep giving into me this easily and you’ll regret even considering spending your night holed up in Chip’s sweat-stained-”

“-enough,” Needy pleaded weakly. She ran her fingers along the underside of the joint wooden desk, focusing her attention to the front of the classroom. Their teacher hadn’t arrived yet, but it felt as though she’d been sitting in place for hours. “So what exactly am I getting myself into?”

“Lighten up, babe, it’s nothing drastic.” Jennifer had begun filing her nails down, one foot propped up against the edge of the desk. “There’s some band from the city coming to play here, and we have to check it out. I saw their pictures online, and I want to be hands-on with their lead singer.”

“Ew.”

“You haven’t even seen him.”

“What’s the group called again?” Needy asked, half-interested. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Jennifer to be all-telling about her intentions with whatever boy she was fixated on at the moment, but Needy’s patience was wearing thin already. She wasn’t thrilled to be the side-piece to what she hoped would be a decent night out.

“Low Smolder or something stupid. It doesn’t matter.” Jennifer flicked a loose nail onto the floor. “Don’t think I would ditch you for any stupid men, if that’s what they want to call themselves. This is a conquest. Purely for entertainment.”

“But still important enough for me to ditch Chip again,” Needy muttered to herself. Then, realizing that Jennifer was staring at her: “Okay. Yes. I’m being negative. Let’s hope their music is good, at least.”

-+-

To Needy’s relief, Chip was understanding. She had called him on her way home, rattling off some undetailed lie about how her mother’s car had failed and Triple A wouldn’t be there for hours. The disappointment was evident in his voice, but she knew that he wouldn’t question the truth of her story. Jennifer would have been proud of her.

When she got home, Needy put her keys down and began searching through her closet for something presentable to go out in. She thumbed past a row of plain sweaters, knowing that Jennifer would want her to at least try to look like she lived in their current decade. Finally, she threw on a shirt that she knew would cling to her just snugly enough to pass under the radar. 

As she turned towards her mirror to flatten out the wrinkles that lined the delicate gray shirt, she was caught by the familiarity of it. Her fingers grazed over the bottom hem. 

_(Needy had heard horror stories from her mother about smoking and how it affected the human lungs, hindering their ability to clean and filter themselves. Her mother had quit before she was born, vowing to cleanse herself of all the toxic things she held too close. “No eating after 8 p.m.,” she had told Needy, sweeping the granola bar out of her hands. “It’s bad for your digestion.”_

_The rules were all that were fed to Needy since birth and became all that she knew; it was only natural for her to create her own, too. No shoes past the foyer, no lights on when she slept. It helped Needy to be routine-oriented and strict with herself. If her mother did these things to keep her happy and was so rigid in her beliefs, why should she not embrace that?_

_When Jennifer came along, polar opposite in her ways, demanding and impatient and sporadic and alluring, Needy was at a loss. It didn’t take long for Jennifer’s dynamic ideas to collide with Needy’s static lifestyle. With the gradual trust that had grown between them, she began to realize that each time Jennifer pushed her, it was for a reason. And when the outcome wasn’t as black and white as the pictures that her mother had showed her of the damage to a smoker’s lung, she still believed in her._

_Jennifer had more of a hold on her than Needy was able to comprehend. There was no need to mull over it or dig deeper for a rooted answer. It was simply what they had become, and she loved every bit of it._

_So when she found herself on the ceramic floor of Jennifer’s bathroom, lips just barely closing down around the filter of a joint, she let the guidelines her mother had hammered down into her the most slip away like the thin layer of smoke she exhaled._

_Cross-legged, Jennifer leaned back against the sink in front of her, eyes ablaze in the dim room. A candle flickered on the counter above, casting a golden light across her dark hair. She didn’t bother disguising the pleasure it gave her to watch Needy sink below her best judgement and give in. Needy knew all too well that it gave her a needed surge of power, much like the thrill it gave her in return: to know that she was the sole focus of Jennifer’s attention as a reward for breaking past another boundary. She reveled in it, felt special in a strange way._

_She sucked at the joint, harder this time, egged on by Jennifer’s heavy gaze. The smoke expanded in her lungs, and they seized harshly against the foreign feeling, causing her to cough and nearly drop the joint. Her cheeks shone red from embarrassment as she shakily handed it back to Jennifer, prepared for the affectionate teasing to come._

_When Jennifer pulled her body beside Needy’s, so that their thighs were flush together, Needy didn’t flinch. She pulled her knees closer to her chest to muffle her coughs, feeling like a child once again. “Fuck,” she managed, wheezing softly at the force._

_“You don’t curse,” Jennifer whispered softly, fingers playing with the edge of Needy’s shirt._

_“I don’t smoke, either,” Needy pointed out feebly. “Maybe it’s the weed.”_

_When Jennifer didn’t reply, she turned to follow her gaze, down to where her fingers rubbed the gray material of Needy’s shirt between her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes traveled upwards, slowly over Jennifer’s slender arms before realizing that those familiar blue eyes were focusing intently on her._

_Neither of them spoke for a moment. There was something so captivating in the way that Jennifer looked at her when they were like this, their power dynamic playing out full force. She felt like she was drowning in her presence, desperate for any amount of reassurance that it wasn’t only her._

_“Needy,” Jennifer said, tone lower than it had ever been before. A heated smile played across her lips as her eyes darted lower. “You look really fucking hot in this shirt. Have I ever told you that?”_

_The blush grew more prominent across Needy’s face at the unexpected compliment. She smiled back at Jennifer, closed-lipped and bashful, shaking her head slightly._

_Jennifer’s gaze grew more serious, something that Needy couldn’t place setting in. “Well, I still thought about it.” Before Needy could think to reply, Jennifer’s hand snaked lower, brushing across the top of her exposed thigh. It made Needy freeze again, allowing her to watch before speaking._

_When Jennifer didn’t move her hand, when it was clear that the motion was purposeful, that she had intended to touch Needy there, she made eye contact with her again. Testing the limits. Needy’s breath hitched in confirmation, the confusion parting from her brain._

_The room was silent as Jennifer’s hand traveled slightly higher. The pads of her fingers tapped lightly against porcelain skin, her palm dragging as she moved. Needy’s back slumped against the wall, her chest rising and falling quickly. The sensation of Jennifer’s touch was amplified by the calmness the joint had brought over her, emboldening her to go along with things she hadn’t believed would happen beyond the frame of her imaginative head._

_She dared to slide her legs open wider, enough for Jennifer to take notice. Her fingers brushed higher, higher, until they reached the fabric of her sleep shorts, stalling just at the edge of them. Their eyes met once more, searching, and it was like something had snapped between them; there was an unspoken desire that had not yet been broached, and even if they were to, it would remain unspoken._

_“Kiss me,” Jennifer said suddenly, and it dawned upon Needy that, even when they had gotten this close, she would still have to work for it. Maybe she didn’t mind. The cool eyes that waited impatiently in front of her were two shades darker than they usually were, and she could feel something deep in her stomach begin to uncoil. “Needy. I want you to kiss me.”_

_The distance between them was easy to fill; Needy glanced at Jennifer’s full lips once before she leaned into her. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but it had never been like this; they were younger, and it was juvenile, experimental. A mere peck, at most. Their lips moved slowly at first, adjusting to each other, gentle and hot. Needy’s skin was like fire beneath Jennifer’s hand, growing hotter beneath her shorts. Her tongue skated out across Jennifer’s bottom lip, hesitation brushed away by the realization that she had thought about this more than she was willing to admit, and Jennifer’s affection was something she could only receive in doses._

_At the feeling of her tongue, Jennifer let out a breathy whine, widening her mouth. Needy felt herself get wetter at the sound, almost embarrassed about the fast-working effect this was having on her body. She had never done anything like this before with anyone, but she knew that nobody else could make her feel as safe. In response, she boldly placed her hand on top of Jennifer’s, urging it forward._

_Jennifer’s eyes flew open as she pulled her mouth away, dark and consuming as Needy reflected her stare. “Do you want me to fuck you?” she questioned, tearing the breath from Needy’s throat._

_She couldn’t formulate a response, unable to think about anything aside from how badly she needed to be touched. It was unfamiliar yet achingly so, and she didn’t have to say anything further. Jennifer didn’t always need a verbal answer, Needy had discovered: she was able to read her better than anyone else, acknowledge the telltale signs of need when it was necessary._

_Her fingers slid beneath the space in her shorts, bumping against her through her underwear. Without having to push them to the side, Needy’s arousal was apparent, gathering on the curves of her thighs. They moaned in unison at the feeling; Jennifer knocked her forehead against Needy’s._

_“God, Needy,” she murmured. “I didn’t think you would be this wet.”_

_Needy worried her lip between her teeth. “Is- is that okay?”_

_Jennifer brought her lips up to Needy’s neck, hovering only inches from her skin. Her breath was warm and heavy, and Needy quivered. “Only if it’s because of me.” She pressed forward against Needy’s clit, moving her finger upwards. The dragging motion created a molten sense of pressure. “Have you ever thought about me fingering you before?”_

_No matter how many times Jennifer caught her off guard, Needy always fell for it. “I’ve-” she started, but her voice curved upwards into a sharp gasp as Jennifer pressed down again, starting a slow, teasing pace. “I- yes. Fuck. Jennif-”_

_“So was it like this?” Jennifer husked, rough voice and strong-willed, holding the upper hand once more. She continued her ministrations, letting her tongue move in one broad stroke against Needy’s neck. “Or like this?” she offered confidently, tugging Needy’s underwear to the side with her free hand and running her finger through her wetness._

_“Oh my God,” Needy moaned, head tipping back onto her shoulders. “Like this. Inside.”_

_Without warning, Jennifer slid a finger inside of her. Needy’s back arched in her awkward position, allowing better access. She stilled for a second, allowing her time to adjust; when she was met with nothing but soft whines of encouragement, Jennifer leaned in and kissed her again._

_There was nothing gentle about the way Jennifer’s tongue rolled into her mouth this time. It was hungry and demanding, teeth nipping at the edge of Needy’s lips until she opened them wider. She invaded the space in her mouth with her tongue, nudging another finger into her cunt and pulling them out before entering deeper._

_“Jen,” Needy gasped against her mouth, nails raking at the back of Jennifer’s neck. Anyone else who was home in Jennifer’s house had been completely forgotten; Needy didn’t attempt to contain her affirmative moans, and Jennifer made no effort to silence them. She was nearly insatiable, legs spread across Jennifer’s lap as she fucked her, fully clothed yet so open. “It feels so good.”_

_“It’s really sexy,” Jennifer purred, pulling back to look down. Her eyes shone as she watched. “Fuck. God, I’m high, but fuck. I’ve always wondered…”_

_She curled her fingers suddenly, eliciting the wanted reaction from Needy. Her hips jerked with the motion, hand switching to grab at Jennifer’s arm, steadying herself. Jennifer slid her thumb over her clit, gliding easily over her wetness. The combination was overstimulating to Needy, but she fought through the adjustment, pulling Jennifer’s face to her own._

_“Do you want - I’m really - I’m gonna-,” Needy fumbled for words, hips twitching beneath the dark-haired girl’s hands, “-if you don’t stop, I can’t-”_

_“I want,” Jennifer breathed, eyes captivating and blown. “I know what I’m doing, Needy,” she reassured. Where Jennifer could read without words, Needy always struggled at the boldest print.)_

Needy bit her lip nervously as she studied the shirt in the mirror. Her hand lingered on the hem of the shirt, breath suddenly uneven as she stared at it. It felt like an emblem of her dishonesty. 

Jennifer pulled up out front and she decided to wear it, anyways.


End file.
